Fallout: The Rise Of A Lost Memory
by Mythis
Summary: after the events of fallout new Vegas. Nathan is a boy how was awakened in darkness and forgets everything he knew. and now with the help of an obnoxious english computer. he will escape.


**FALLOUT: RISE OF A LOST MEMORY**

**ACT 1**

**CHAPTER 1: Wakey-wakey no eggs no world to see**

In a dark, almost void-like vault lay a group of pods. Eight of them were open and one of them was closed with an eerie white-ish glow. A terminal stood high in the ring of pods, a large screen stood taller than anything else in the room, but the screen was black and dead. Rusty pipes filled the floor of the room and ripped banners covered some of the walls but the insignia was ripped as well so it was impossible to make out what the flag belonged to.

One of the pods opens and a large plume of white smoke bellows out of the pod, in the pod was a man. He was naked and dazed from his awakening and then he started to cry, babbling out sentences that did not make sense. He at last spoke a complete and proper sentence "Where am I? Why is it so dark? What is this place?" The room fell silent once more, not a peep or a noise came from the man, nor anything else that could be lurking in the shadows of this world without motion.

Out of the darkness came the light from a computer being turned on. Letters, numbers, binary and advanced mathematic equations appeared for a mere second then a large face appeared. However something seemed odd, the screen was green but the face was as white as a ghost, almost as if God blessed its face to be void of all color. Only its pure emerald eyes stood out, the face so white that it was almost impossible to tell of its gender. Its eyes were like a crown; the outside of his pupil was golden sounding the most beautiful gem of green. The face spoke

"Operation OZ online. Time waited for awakening six years, two months, four days, twelve hours, forty-four minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

Subject 9 awakened, Name Nathan Smith. How may I serve you master?"

The face spoke in a robotic English ascent. The man responded to this robotic English PC

"Is that my name… is may name Nathan Smith?"

The robot responded with an aggressive tone

"Yes you foolish man. Do I need to repeat my self?"

"Wow. That was a bit harsh don't you think"

"Well since I am now operational I should introduce myself. I am a 0.47,82,SC… but like the people how lived in this vault you can call me (sighs) Teacups.

The room felt silent by the sound of his epically uninteresting name that even the darkened room shock and trembled at what was probably the most unfortunate or the most hilariously bad name that can be even given to any thing in this existence.

9a"it's not all that bad" Teacups said "I mean it could be worse I could have a even worse name like Crumpets or Doctor. They call me that just because of my stupid English accent"

"That sounds rough," said Nathan

"You could have no idea" Teacups responded

Nathan stood from his pod with his legs trembling and fell to the rusty floor with a thud

"OW" he yelled.

In front of him was a pile of clothes and a note on top it, a set of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a red, black and white tartan button shirt that had been unbuttoned. The side of the pile set a set of shoes and socks with underwear.

Nathan put the clothes and shoes on, he picked up the note and it read

"Welcome. You and your family have signed up to join vault number 000. You and your family will (the next word was crossed out with black ink). Enjoy your magnificent (the next word was scribbled out and replaced by the word "tomb")"

On the back of the page was another note that read

"Everything they're telling you is bullshit. This place is a death trap and if I were you I wouldn't stay hear though mind you its not that grate up hear ether so either way you want to go kid you could die. The nearest town to your vault is SunnyBreeze. It's small but the people are good. Do me a favor kid don't get dead."

"Weird" said Nathan I have never seen a message like this before

"It is called a latter sir" Teacups replayed with a sarcastic tone

"Well I'm off" said Nathan

"WHUT, where are you going you can't leave me hear pleas I am begging you I don't want dust in my disc drive. Do you have any idea how many rats are inside me right now. Well, do you?"

"Ok. How about this: I will find you a body if you promise that I can give you a nickname when I do."

"What. Oh very well it can't beany worse then 'Teacups'" he replied unsurely.

"You will have to find a robot body somewhere else in the vault but most of the doors are locked so you might need to find something to unlock them or find a way around them

(-)

Nathan walked throw the dark and shadow lit corridor. Passing room doors murmuring to him self "Door 1, Door 2, Door 3" until he came to the end of the corridor "Grate, dead end" he said, but a light came throw a crack in a door way. It was dim, but there like an angel in a dream. Nathan peered inside the door and there was a computer monitor still on, he looked above the door and saw writing "Dr. David moon chef smith, Ms. Erika Joy smith and their newborn"

Nathan put his hand to the door opening there in the room was a bed torn apart and striped, a broken footlocker and a set of opened and empty cabinets with the exception of a few paces of scrap metal and small square-shaped batteries. Nathan looked around the room hoping there was something. He was just about to leave but like a voice that called to him something drawled him back to the bed. The gears in his imagination started to turn and he thought, "What if it's some kind of monster from my nightmares?" He imagined a deathly long finger signaling him to come closer with a large set of razor sharp teeth glowing in the dark. He thought again, getting closer, "What if it was some hot chicks like a hot spring just for me and the girls?" He caught closer with a bit more spring to his step then once again "What if it is an angel calling me to haven and this bed is a passage way?" He needled down and they're lying in plane sight, hidden like a flower in a field of emerald grass was… a briefcase. "Aw Dame it all" he yelled at the top of his voice "Shure it is beater than a monster but come the fuck on. You could at least giving me the benefit of the dough I could see a hot chick" he grabbed the briefcase with contempt and sided it along the floor beside him. The brief case had a 6-lock combination to it but instead of 1-6 numbers it was 1-26 numbers with three individual spiral locks three to the left side of the briefcase three to the right. "Dame I'm never going to figure this out" he stared at the lock and then it came to him "how about 14,1,16. 8,1,14" he punched the code in and box unlocked he noticed that to the back of the lock was a block of C4 "aw damn if I did the wrong code than I would be nothing right now" he thought

In the briefcase was a crowbar, 10 bandages, a head band that was gold with turquoise patterns to it, a black feather, three packs of Radaway and some stimpacks "well if I know one thing if this was not met for me it was not going to belong to anyone else. So in that case the names of those two people written outside must be my parents" upon further inspection he found a note. It read

"Hello son if you are reading this than we are proud of you. Your mother and I have kept this briefcase just for you. I want you to take the supplies and come and find us. When you do I'm sure you will have a tone of questions like "how the hell are these people telling me were to go and what to do" well son all of those will be answered to you if you come to us – Love. Your father David Moon Chief Smith"

He also noticed at the bottom of the cabinets a bag with another note attached to it

"Sorry couldn't remember the lock combination. Your father was always so forgetful – love. Mom"

Nathan smiled for the first time in a long time he had someone to call mom and dad. He picked up the supplies and put the stuff he did not need at the moment into the bag along with the scrap metal and batteries as well.

(-)

Nathan walked down another corridor, this time with fewer rooms, and longer than usual. It had more windows than the previous one and the windows were also larger.

The corridor was dark but at the end of the corridor was a dark green light jutting out of the floor. Nathan walked to one end of the corridor on the right hand side. On the wall there was a sign saying "doctors office" he looked at the door below the wall and tried to push the circular door with his hands but to no avail. He grabbed his crowbar from the backpack and slammed the sharp end into thin small almost paper like crack. It went in, "aha" Nathan said proudly he pulled and he pulled and finally after about ten minutes of pulling he preyed the door open enough for him to squeeze through. He did and took the crowbar with him.

Inside was a desk, an operating table with the usual tools and drapes, and a vent in the top right hand corner. In one corner was a row of lockers.

"Well time to see what dad left this time" Nathan walked to the lockers and slammed his crowbar into the small crevasse of an opening into one of the lockers. _BANG_. The door Nathan had opened to get in had slammed shut at the sound of Nathan opening the locker

"Damn." Nathan said running towards the door "its locked and the opening in two small for me to pry the door open" he said in a frustrated tone. He looked around the room looking for a way out and than he spotted it the ventilation shaft in the top right hand corner. It was high up close to the ceiling, which was 5 meters tall. "I need to find something I can use to reach" he looked around and found that the lockers were easy to move and not screwed or welded into the steal and concrete floor like everything else. He tried to move the lockers but they were too heavy. He tried again this time it moved an inch and again and again until the locker fell the ground and behind the locker was a safe that had been welded onto the back of the locker he looked inside and inside was a 9MM pistol and around 10 fully loaded magazines with one half loaded. And underneath the clips were some other magazines some were about medicine and psychology one or two was about guns and gun manufacturing and then the rest of them were dirty magazines some with titles that did not make a hole lot of sense to Nathan but he decided to take what was in there for further use in the future. Nathan pushed the locker alone to the top right hind corner. The locker was horizontal and made it that much easer to reach the vent but it was still too tall. He pushed the other lockers, this time with a bit more ease, and staked them like stares and than with a long reach he managed to rip the grate from the vent and lift himself up so he could crawl throw the vent. He went state for what felt like miles until he reached a fork in the road "do I go left or do I go right he remembered that when he went to the office it was to the right and he wanted to go to the left so he took the left ventilation shaft and found it looping round the office room behind the dead end at the end of the corridor and back into the other room. In the vent he turned him self around and kicked the vent in front of him below was a cooking hob he jumped down hoping it would be turned off but he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg he turned around and behind him in the back of his leg was a knife that jutted from his jeans. He yelled in pain and attempted to pull the knife from his leg. Blood pooled over the stove. With a large breath and a yell Nathan pulled the knife from his leg. He rived and rolled in pain for a good five minutes than he pulled himself up and leaned against the wall in front of him. From his bag he grabbed a stimpack and one of bandages he got from the briefcase. He injected half of the stimpack into himself and then the other half onto the bandage, than he raped the bandage onto his leg. He sat there looking at were he came from and saw that there was a knife set just above the cooker he jumped on. "When I jumped I must have had a knife fell from the rack into my leg… that was stupid of me" on the coroner of his eye he saw something move in the dim lilted room. "Who's there?" He yelled and then out of the darkness eyes appeared from it first two large faint green eyes, then three, then nine, then eighteen. And like David how cam out from an army of thousands to defeat goliath, a wild Radroaches appeared from the darkest corner of the room.

"Get back!" Nathan said

He picked up the knife that he tore from his calf and held it toward the Radroaches. Now standing Tall and ready to fight. And then like a sudden realization he had a glimpse of an event as if looking threw someone else's eyes

(-)

A solder was siting in a straw hut, his combat uniform dirty and parts burned. He had a stern look on his face as the rain from out side roared like a lion on the planes of Africa. And from the rain and lush green leaves of the forest were three chines solders, There uniforms wet.

They raised their guns to the solder and toiled him to come with them

"Come with us or we will paint the hut with you blood" one solder said

"Give up now and we wont kill you" he demanded

But the solder stood his combat knife at his side "NO" he said

"NO? What nonsense is this" the same solder replied with an argent look to him

"You surrender and I wont have to kill you"

They raised there guns "FIER" they yelled but I was two late before they could react the solder ran from his hut and stabbed the leader.

The solder used the dead man's body to absorb the bullets and then ran and killed another.

But his knife broke when he tried to pull it out of the chines man's dead body. He ran again and pulled the ears off the other man and punched him in the throat until he was not breathing

(-)

Nathan stood for a second not Shure what he just saw and decided to do as the solder did. But was a bit too late the Radroaches had already leaped into the air and was ready to bit Nathans skull. But Nathan was ready he stabbed the Radroaches in the abdomen and as it gave a loud high pitched squeal as hit bleed on Nathan's Knife another came out this time on the counter top, Nathan lifted his leg and slammed the bottom of his foot into its tiny head.

Nathan shook of the diseased bug from the Blade and as anther let in the air he grabbed booth it's wings in booth hand and let the knife fall. He tore the wings from the Bug and as it fell Nathan stomped on its body until it was nothing more than red paste.

The fifteen other eyes vanished from sight and scurried in a frantic panic from the viscose act of self-defense.

Nathan covered in blood stood for a moment and realized the entire time he was fighting he was seeing red and had a taste of blood in his mouth. Without a single drop of blood ever going towards his mouth.

Nathan looked around the room felling things with his hands and then after all the red leather Booths and flat steal tables he found something in the corner of the room It was large but he knew that what he was touching was steal and round.

He picked it up and dragged it towards he door "still not bright enough to see"

He got the crowbar out again and decided to use it on the door like he did before only this time he knew to open it all away instead of just getting enough space to just squeeze throw.

As he worked on opening the door he heard one of the Radroaches and pivoted round to face the dark room. But heard a crunch from underneath his feet. He just assumed he stepped on a already dead Radroaches and continued to work on the door. When he got it open he dragged the steel body throw into the corridor and saw the room fill with light. The floor was a sea of the dead.

Piles upon piles of human remain lay on the ground and in the booths. And the crunch sound was the sound of his boot breaking the bone of one of the Meany skeletons in the room. He wanted to barf but instead just looked in horror as had looked in. he slapped himself and closed the door shut, never to look in the room ever aging.

(-)

The steal body was a robot body. In the shape of a large steal humanized designee body. Filled with weirs and processors instead of Bones, veins, and vital organs, and a small reactor in place of a soul.

(-)

"Ah good you found me a suitable body I see" Teacups said almost sounding annoyed by either the timing or mere presence of Nathan

"Yes. Now how will you get into it?" Nathan replayed in a similar tone

"Well. If you must know, my personality chip and memory drive is in the overseers office"

"That's great and every thing but how the hell am I supposed to see anything if there are just dim lights and the occasional computer lights?"

"Well, I have hacked into a small section of the vault and managed to turn on the lights. If you must know." Teacups said smugly

"Ok then, I will go and get that for you. But know that if all of this was for nothing than you will regret it." Nathan said in a dark and sadistic manor.

"If I am anything sir I am not a liar. And I promise you if you free me from this hell I will be more than happy to follow you were ever you may go. And I am a man of my words."

"Then you should know that I am as well." and with that Nathan turned, took the feather from the bag, as well as the headband, and wrapped the headband around his head, than put the feather on the back of his head

(-)

Nathan found the Overseers room fairly easily, and managed to find the computer even easier. It was large, like the lockers, but twice if not three times as wide. He looked and found a compartment on the computer and pressed the button that was to the right of it. A thin rectangular chip came out of the compartment three inches long and I inch wide with a half sphere in the middle connected to weirs. In the middle of the sphere was a peace of pink, veiny tissue. Nathan was not Shure what it was but it was odd to him seeing a piece of flesh in an enclosed vacuum. He took the disk and found the personality chip. It was not much of a chip; it was large and spherical about the size of a football, suspended by two magnets. Teacups face appeared on the screen next to him.

"There I am, just grab the chip and put it in the body. But remember, the lights will go out when you pull me out. Oh and I have thirty seconds till I lose all my power… so make it fast will you kindly"

Nathan pulled the chip from its suspended prison and waited in darkness. He listened for a moment… Radroaches thousands of the rushing he looked there was a vent in the corner of the room the noise was coming from there.

Nathan ran from the nose, the hallway was dark and could barley see a thing he had to retrace his footsteps to get back to the room. He slammed the door shut and ran to the body.

He opened the hatch, it screamed with a squeak like the Radroach he killed earlier. He removed the previous core from the back and placed the personality chip inside. As he went to put the memory chip in the head… he dropped the memory chip. He froze thinking he had killed the only person he had ever known ever since he awoke. But the chip was not damaged and he managed to place the chip inside the dad of the robot and slam booth hatches shut. A _vooo_ sound came from the robot "awakening time 1 minute and 30 seconds" the robot echoed

"That's not going to be enough time, how the hell will I fight them off.

The Radroaches were swarming at the door leaping and biting at it. Larger than life bangs came from the door

"Dah think dame it think" he said to himself

And than it happen again

(-)

The solder from before was stood in front of a door inside a wood and brick hut. Large roars and scratches came from the bamboo and rope door. A Chines solder bleed from the side on the far end of the room

"We are going to die" the Chines man said

the solder said nothing and stood at the thresh hold of the door a wooden club in hand. A stern look ruled over his face as if someone spilled coffee on his best Sunday shirt.

And in a burst of bamboo and rope a tiger leaped throw the threshold into the range of the solders club. He swung and hit the tiger right on the head and then the tiger went down with a thud as if it were a lighting hitting the ground with a clap of thunder.

He went over the chines solder "get up were moving" he said "Yes" the chines solder agreed He picked him up like a friend how twisted his ankle the as the chines man rose the tiger did as well and the chins man grabbed the gun off the solders belt and shot the tiger right in the head

(-)

Nathan grabbed the crowbar from his bag and prepared for a swarm of Radroaches, then one last Bang. Than a tsunami of Roaches filled the room with an unpleasant cry of high pitched squeaks. Nathan beat most of them that surrounded him. Japing at him left and right getting their fairly large pincers into his skin. He yelled. And he screamed until a beep came on. And just as Radroaches swarmed Nathan a beam of bright blue light zapped and fried a large pack of Radroaches and as soon as they arrived in vengeance they fled in fear.

"Cheerio, you crunchy sons of bitches" Yelled the awakened robot

"Teacups? Nathan said looking up at the robot standing tall with its blue laser rifle built into its hands. Raised up high as if it were holding a flag

"YESS SIR" it yelled in excitement and in a saluting position

"Combat, service, protection bot. model 10201. And as for my name Sir it is not teacups."

"What is your name?" asked Nathan

"All up to you sir… except for teacups"

Nathan thought on it and then like the Radroches it came to him

"Casper"

"Casper? Sir"

"Yes. C for combat, A for assistance, S for serves and per to make it a name"

"I see than I will gladly accept your name sir"

(-)

Nathan packed his bag and left the stuff he did not need on the pipe floor

"Are you ready sir" said Casper

"Yes. But there is one thing I would like to get"

Nathan And Casper walked to Nathan's Parents room. "Sir why are we hear?" asked Casper

"A gift… Casper… a gift from my parents"

Nathan picked up the C4 suitcase and closed the lid "ready sir" said Casper "yes" replied Nathan

"Good… do you remember the code? Sir"

Nathan paused for a moment and turned to Casper and said "No" Nathan face was bleak and colure was all but void.

"Pardon my French… but what the fuck are we bringing that death trap"

"Because we could use it"

"How"

"ummm… we could become a terrorist"

"Sure whatever"  
they went on out of the room into the corridor and towards the vault door. With was hard to get to because of a lot of winding hallways and confusing crossroads. But eventually they made it, because they were moving up and to the right.

When they arrived at the door Casper hit some button on a panel that ponded the door slowly

"What do you think will be out there" Asked Casper

Nathan Paused and wondered about it before giving an answer

"My parents… The vault members… the person how left the note… I don't know for sure but."

As he was cut off in his sentence the sunlight filled his face

"I know this. It's the world out there brave and new. What an adventure it will be."

And then they set off out of the vault and into a new world.


End file.
